


Sister Art Gallery

by for_t2



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Art, Demons, Don't Touch the Priceless Pieces of Art, F/F, Missions, Museums, Snacks & Snack Food, Some Humor, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: A mystical holy painting, a museum to protect, and just a little bit of Ava goofing around: a normal day in the life of Sister Beatrice
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	Sister Art Gallery

It was, to be fair, only logical that Ava wouldn’t want to see a nun staring down at her first thing in the morning. Still, Beatrice had to admit that it hurt it a little to see her eyes flicker open and then go wide in fear. At least it only took a moment before they softened into one of those grins. “Hey Bea.” Before they frowned in the morning sunlight. “Ugh, Bea.”

Beatrice grabbed the blankets before Ava could finish flopping back into them. “It’s time to wake up, Ava.”

“No, it isn’t.” Ava made a weak attempt to grab the blankets back. “It’s time to sleep.”

“It’s 6:30, Ava.” Beatrice had even gotten the rest of the sisterhood to agree to let her sleep in. After all, the halo needed plenty of time to recharge, and Ava was still… getting the hang of things.

“Exactly.” Ava tried to use her pillow as a blanket. Unsuccessfully. “Wait, it’s how early?”

“Remember, we have our—” Beatrice jumped back as Ava made a leap for the blankets. As Ava missed and tumbled right out of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. “Our mission today.”

Ava only pouted for a second, and Beatrice only had time to think how unfair that pout was to her nunly serenity, before she jumped right back up. “Our mission?” Before she grinned that grin which was even more unfair. “Let’s go.”

“But—”

“Let’s go!” Ava grabbed Beatrice’s arm and ran off towards the door before Beatrice could mention breakfast. Breakfast that she had been saving to eat with Ava. “Come on!”

*****

“Hmm.” Ava nodded as she stared up at the museum, with a snack that Beatrice couldn’t figure out quite where it had come from. “So what was our mission again?”

“Our mission…” Ava hadn’t remembered the first time Beatrice had explained it. Or the second. It was still a work in progress. “I believe you referred to it as the ‘find the boring old painting thingy and stop the bad guys from stealing it’ mission.”

“Ahhh.” Ava held out the snack bag towards Beatrice. “That mission. This should be easy.”

Somehow, Beatrice doubted that. But it was a nice day, she didn’t think Ava had ever been to a museum before, and, most importantly, Ava seemed very happy to have a day out of the Cat’s Cradle without the older nuns peering over her shoulder. So Beatrice could hardly be blamed for sneaking one small bite of the snack. Just one.

*****

“And what’s this one about?”

Beatrice hurried to catch up with Ava as she darted to the next sculpture in the hall. “This one is Fructuosus of Braga, a saint from the 7th century. After his parents—”

Beatrice didn’t have time to finish before Ava peered forward into the bust’s marble eyes. “He looks grumpy.” Before Ava reached for it. “Do you think he—”

“Ava!” Beatrice almost sent both of them crashing into the wall as she rushed to stop Ava from poking the statue. “You’re not supposed to touch the museum pieces.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Because it was a priceless work of art, sculpted by the finest artisans in Lisbon centuries ago, faithfully depicted a holy saint. “Because the security guards will get mad at us if we touch it.”

“So?” Ava shrugged and scoffed at the same time. “I can take them.”

“That’s not the point.” It really wasn’t. Even if a part of Beatrice did maybe, possibly want to see Ava do it. For training purposes, obviously. “The point is that…”

Beatrice didn’t have the time to finish explaining that either before Ava was running off to the next display in the hall. “What about this one? What does this one do?”

*****

If their intelligence had indicated that the enemies of The Order of the Cruciform Sword were planning on hitting this museum today, if their mission was to stop said enemies from stealing a painting that could be used for means that Beatrice didn’t want to think about, the fact that half the day had passed without enemies either meant that their mission was going really well or that their intelligence was bad.

At least Ava didn’t seem bored. “Let’s see.” She stared at the painting in front of them. “Rich, fancy lady with way too many necklaces, and a bunch of guys with even more way too many necklaces. I bet she’s banging them all.”

Beatrice rolled her eyes. “I doubt the Spanish nobility had the time for such… earthly matters in the middle of a war.”

“Please, I’ve read your book.” Ava snickered. “I doubt they had time for war in middle of such…” Before putting on an attempt at a British accent that came out far too posh. “…earthly matters.”

“Wait.” Beatrice stopped suddenly in her tracks. “You’ve read one of my books?”

Ava shrugged. “I can read when I want to.” Before snickering again, even naughtier. “Especially when Mother Superior is pissed because someone stole her coffee.”

Beatrice shouldn’t laugh. She really shouldn’t. Really, really… She laughed.

*****

Beatrice glanced up at the clock when she noticed the security guards in the hall swapping out at the end of their shifts. For the last time, presumably – the museum was due to close soon. And still no attempts to steal any holy paintings. If she got back to the Cradle and found that this had just been a distraction for the Halo Bearer… In any event, she would have to have to talk with Sister Mary about the Order’s information sources.

“Beatrice?” Ava called out from the bench she was currently slumped over in, a map of the museum laid out across her chest. “How big is the Order’s budget?”

“The Order has a…” Beatrice stopped herself from answering automatically when the question fully consciously registered itself in her mind. “Why?”

Ava shrugged. Pointed at the map. “Do we have budget for the gift shop?”

Somehow, Beatrice hadn’t let out a sigh all day. So it felt like an appropriate time to finally do it. “Ava, do you want to be the one to have to tell Mother Superion we’ve spent the month’s coffee budget on gift shop trinkets?”

“I think she’d appreciate the fact that I’m trying to intellectually better myself.” Ava smiled smugly, and it made Beatrice wish they did have a gift shop budget. “You know what they say, healthy mind, healthy body, and…”

And… what? “Ava?”

“Um, Beatrice?” Ava jumped up from the bench. Grabbed Beatrice’s arm. “Are the security guards’ eyes supposed to be glowing like that?”

*****

Beatrice had to admit that Ava’s self-control was getting a lot better. She had done a good job of keeping the enemies of the Order away from the priceless artifacts in the museums in the battle. A better job than Beatrice, even. Well, almost.

“You know, I think I’m gaining a whole new perspective on this art thing.” Ava chuckled when her pun got a groan out of Beatrice, both of them having collapsed onto the floor after finally managing to defeat the security guards from hell (literally), and both having promptly decided it would be a good idea to just lie there and rest. Just for a while. “We should go to museums more often.”

“Indeed.” The mission had been a success. Spending time with Ava had been a success. It was, all in all, a good day. “There are a lot of beautiful art galleries in Seville. I don’t know if any of them have mystical paintings, however.”

“Cool.” Ava nodded before staring back up at the painting in front of them. “You know, this painting kinda reminds me of you.”

“It does?” Beatrice couldn’t say anyone had ever compared her to a painting before. To any art, really. “How so?”

“The lines are super strong, like you. The colours are kinda quiet, like you. But, most of all…” Ava shuffled over closer to Beatrice. Leaned her head against her shoulder. “I think it’s kinda beautiful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in this fandom, so the more constructive criticism, the merrier (esp. on nailing the character voices)!


End file.
